In an LED (light-emitting diode) light-emitting apparatus, a reflector (white reflective frame) is provided around an LED device in order to increase the light utilization rate of the LED. As molding materials for LED reflectors, various liquid crystal polyester resin compositions in which a liquid crystal polyester excellent in heat resistance and a white pigment, such as titanium oxide, are blended have been proposed (for example, see the following Patent Literatures 1 to 5).